Battle for Nosgoth
by Razial
Summary: (Complete)Kain, Razial, Voridor and Yanis lead the vampires in a fight against the nemesis and his invasion force.


By David. Johnson The Battle for Nosgoth  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Razial, Kain or any other character from the legacy of Kain series; they belong to eidos interactive and crystal dynamics.  
  
Razial's speech: Kain is deified; the clans tell tales of him few know the truth. He was mortal once but his contempt for humanity forced him to create me and my brethren. I am Razial first born of his lieutenants; I stood with Kain and my brethren at the dawn of the empire. Over time we became less human and more divine. Kain would enter the state of change and emerge with a new gift. We would follow after a century or so until I had the honour of surpassing my master. For my transgression I earned a new kind of reward, agony. I was to suffer the fate of traitors and weaklings by been thrown into the lake of the dead.  
  
  
  
Kain dodged the blow from the one of the nemesis Sarathan troops and jumped backwards, he raised the ancient blade SoulReaver and prepared to jump back into the fray when Vorador and Yanis Aldren appeared next to him, both were bloody from the raging battle  
  
"Kain, Dethan has seen more of the enemy coming from the south east, soon we will be facing two waves, we can't hold" shouted Vorador  
  
"We must, if we turn now we will be destroyed, I have seen it happen once already, do not worry Razial will come, and with him will come the six legions of my army" Kain replied and he fired a blast of energy from the reaver sucking the soul out of the warrior he was facing  
  
"The time stream may not support so many" Yanis said as he deflected the blow of another Sarathan and quickly brought his sword down into the soldiers chest  
  
"It must" Kain bellowed as he charged into another group of Sarathan Vorador and Yanis followed him into the charge each taking down two of the Sarathan as Kain finished of the third  
  
"What if Razial changes his mind Kain, he still bares anger at you?" Yanis asked  
  
"He will not turn now, he knows that if he will fail here, the whole of Nosgoth will be destroyed, even Ariel and the Elder has agreed with me on this, it has forced us all to work together to save our world from this tyrant" Kain told them confidently  
  
"Yes that is true, and Razial does care for Nosgoth" Yanis agreed  
  
"Look out" Vorador shouted as he pushed Yanis out of the way of a Sarathan's spear, he brought his own sword around in a sweeping arc cutting the Sarathan's head from his body before he could turn  
  
As the battle raged on the time stream opened just beside where Kain, Vorador and Yanis were fighting of the attacks from a group of Sarathan led by the resurrected Malick  
  
"Here he comes" Kain shouted in triumph as Razial led Dumah, Rahab, Malachi, Turel and Zephon out of the gate followed by their legions including Razial's. Kain had sent him back just before Razial had grown wings knowing this was the best place to recruit the legions and his sons. Razial and his other generals took fighting positions along side Kain, Vorador and Yanis, whilst the legions spread out and quickly began pushing the Sarathan back  
  
"Well done Razial" Vorador shouted as he faced of against his old enemy Malick  
  
Razial used the spectral form of the reaver to cut down three of the Sarathan whilst his brothers Dumah and Zephon used their own weapons to cut the heads of two more, Turel and Rahab had moved of towards where their clans were fighting, Malachi was next to Yanis making sure no Sarathan for behind the greatest vampire ever.  
  
Vorador took a deep wound in side but he pressed on, using his vampiric powers to get behind Malick he quickly plunged his sword into his back and then shot out a bolt of red fire that consumed his body as he fell to his knees screaming as his flesh was ripped from his body.  
  
"This time stay dead," Vorador shouted as he pulled his sword from Malick's bones  
  
"Dumah, take your clan and find Turel and Rahab, have them collect half of their clans and prepare to defend our rear, a force of Sarathan will be coming from the south east soon" Kain shouted as he killed another Sarathan who had managed to cut him down his arm  
  
"Yes Master" Dumah replied and then ran of to find his brothers  
  
Razial shook his head, knowing these versions of his brothers were from a time when they were still greatly loyal to Kain and he was still Kain's second, the weird thing was that he had not seen another version of himself or Kain and he guessed Ariel had been right when she told him that when one travelled through the time stream they could never see themselves.  
  
The wave of Sarathan from the southeast was led by the Nemesis himself, Kain, Vorador and Yanis quickly ran to help Dumah, Rahab and Turel's tribes. Razial quickly followed leaving Zephon, Malachi and their clans to finish of the reaming Sarathan, Razial's clan quickly followed their lord. The Nemesis quickly singled out Kain and the other generals ignoring the screams of his men as the vampire clans smashed into them.  
  
"Stay away from his axe, Razial use your projectiles to distract him" Kain warned them  
  
Razial fired of five projectiles, which slammed into the nemesis's head, it quickly turned and rushed towards him, but Razial just phased into the spectral realm.  
  
Kain and Vorador then unleashed their own spells of death, whilst Yanis kept slicing his sword into his legs and then dodging away from his axe.  
  
Razial quickly phased back into the physical realm and attacked with the Reaver cutting deep into the nemesis's chest, Kain used the wound to unleash the plague spell. The nemesis screamed as the magic began to rot his skin.  
  
Vorador fired of a blast of blue energy that knocked the nemesis to his knees where Razial and Yanis both plunged their blades through his sides.  
  
The Nemesis fell to the ground as Kain quickly rushed over and used the reaver to take the nemesis's head clean of before he could use his own regenerative powers.  
  
As he raised the head of the nemesis high, the remaining Sarathan howled in anger and fled. As the Six clans of Kain and the other vampire warriors flocked around Kain, Vorador, Yanis, Razial, Dumah, Rahab, Malachi, Zephon and Turel who stood on a small hill.  
  
"We have saved Nosgoth my friends, not only from the grasp on the nemesis but from the plans of the time streamer Moebius" Kain shouted so all could here him  
  
"Then let the future generations of Nosgoth remember this day when the vampires they fear so much saved their world and their ancestors lives. Yanis said  
  
Razial was just glad that Nosgoth was safe, but now he wondered how things would play out, in a sense they had changed time and so a new line of fate was sure to play out, he just wondered what it would lead to.  
  
The end: Feedback would be welcomed. 


End file.
